poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/Brian's idea
Here's how the opening of the film and Brian's idea goes in Wrath of the Indominus Rex. Patchy: Yee-ha! Hey kids! Now, you're probably wondering, "Hmm, what's Patchy doing in a cave?" good question, you little… to self. The dinosaur walks over to a wall where there a cave drawings of Sponge and jellyfish Well, it's because today's Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations movie takes place in Jurassic World to the drawing of person with a stick and ponyfish …back when man struggled for survival over to show a dinosaur eating Tino and Brian running away and dinosaurs ruled the Earth. dinosaur walks back into the middle of the room Isn't that right, Bronty? But I'm riding YOU now! out to reveal Patchy is wearing the dinosaur like an inner tube, and he struggles to get out of it, but falls over on his side. He screams for aide and two stagehands run over to him. Cut to a "Please Stand By" screen. Soon, Patchy is up Like I was saying, prehistoric times were the greatest. to black-and-white footage of cavemen It was a simpler time to a picture of a caveman with a finger up his nose with simpler pleasures! to Patchy, holding up two robes, identical to each other and the one Patchy is wearing Your clothes always match! to Patchy with a paintbrush You can draw on the walls! And nobody yell at ya! picks up a giant club It was much easier to hit a baseball! sits down on the couch Oh yeah, prehistoric times were the best. gasps Hey kids! Are those pterodactyl wings I hear 'a flappin'? I think I know who that is! Please welcome the Potty-dactyl! flies in, but has a head visor and jetpack on Potty: squawk Sorry I'm late. Patchy: Potty! Why aren't you wearing your costume? picks up the pterodactyl costume I stayed up all night making it! Potty: squawk You're wasting your time, old man. Prehistoric stuff is lame. Everybody knows the future's where it's at. Patchy: What?! nervously That's not true! Don't mind him, folks. Why even Tino Tonitini knows that prehistoric stuff is, what the kids say, quotes cool. Potty: squawk No he doesn't. Patchy: Yes he does. Potty: Nope. Patchy: He most certainly does. Potty: No he doesn't. Patchy: Yes he does! Potty: No. Patchy: angry I know for a fact that he does! Potty: …not. fumes. Cut to a screen reading… Narrator: Meanwhile. to Tino is on a date with Sunset Shimmer Sunset Shimmer: Tino! What's wrong? Tino: I don't know, Sunset, but I've got this strangest feeling that somewhere a pirate and parrot are arguing about me. on Tino's face And the parrot is winning. to Patchy and Potty Patchy: Does. Potty: Doesn't. Patchy: Does. Potty: Doesn't. Patchy: Does. Potty: Doesn't. Patchy: Does! Uh, look, while we're arguing, why don't you folks go ahead and watch "Wrath of the Indominus Rex"! Roll the cartoon! …does. Potty: Doesn't. movie starts in a forest and we see two eggs and they hatched and the 2 dinosaurs inside, purring months later Peter: Hey Brian, got any idea for today, because I'm bored. Brian: No, not yet. Think Brian! Think! Think! thought up of something I've got an idea maybe we can go back to Jurassic World and film the whole park and show it to the people to convince them to get it back n business. Stewie: What?! Are you crazy!? Did you forget?! The Indominus Rex! I-N-D-O-M-I-N-U-S-R-E-X! Indominus Rex! Meg: Come on Stewie, she's dead now. Louis: Yeah she got eaten. Peter: Well, all I know is Brian's idea is the best. So let's go tell the others. Ponyville Rainbow Dash: Awesomest Krabby patty ever! Lor: Hey SpongeBob, what do you call it? SpongeBob: The Awesomest Krabby Patty in the world. shows up Fluttershy: Hello Stewie, what's the news? Stewie: Okay, we're going back t Jurassic World so we can film it to convince the people Carver: Wow, that's great news. Stewie: GREAT NEWS!!!? More like bad news, if you ask me! Patrick: What do you mean? Stewie: The Indominus Rex! Remember? Tish: Yes, but she's dead. Pinkie Pie: She got eaten by the Mosasaurus. Applejack: Don't worry about it. Stewie: Is suppose you're right, maybe I'm getting ahead of myself so, let's go. Sandy and Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Canterlot High Sunset Shimmer: Tino? Tino: Yes? Sunset Shimmer: You think that uh... ...we get married until we're grown up Tino: Sure. Tino and Sunset Shimmer started to kiss as Brian was watching] Brian: Hey guys Tino: Oh! Hey Brian! We didn't see you there. Human Rarity: So what's the news? Brian: When Tino and Sunset Shimmer made a cute couple, I just came up with an idea for this summer. Human Pinkie Pie: Let's hear it. Brian: We can go back to Jurassic World to film the whole park and try to convince the people to get it back in business. Tino: Jurassic World? Was that place destroyed by the Indominus Rex, last time we've been there? Brian: Yes, but she's gone and problem's solved Sunset Shimmer: He's got a point. But Let's go. Canterlot Doraemon: Is everyone ready? Everyone: Yeah! Noby: It'll be so cool! Sue: I know, right! Carver: Imagine! If we get it back in, we're going to be rich. Mr. Krabs: "Rich!?" Sneech: Yes rich! Dora the Explorer: How are we going to get there? Tino: On a boat of course. Chris G.: We'll make millions of dollars. The video will be a hit! Matt: Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go to Jurassic World! Tino: But first, we've got to start packing, because this... Sunset Shimmer: ...is going to be a bumpy ride. Tino: Man, you're short of a mind reader, Sunset Shimmer. Shido: That's right. Let's get started! Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Opening Scenes